


Hypnosis

by FriendlyHougen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Breathplay, Castration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sub Maxie, Yandere Courtney, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: It all started when Maxie lost a bet against Archie, and nobody would have guessed how it changed his ways and his plans.Not for the easily triggered.





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Before you move on, please read this. This fic contains many sensitive topics and the subject matter won't be for everyone. I do not condone anything that happens in this and this fanfiction is just used as artistic expression.
> 
> Continue at your own risk.

Archie and Maxie were foils. They would always try to interrupt each other's plans, each one of them trying to succeed with their own. They raided each other's bases on a regular basis, trying to steal whatever they could to try and ruin what one of them was trying to do. This time, it was Maxie's turn.

Maxie, Tabitha, and Courtney were in Sector 4, using their Mightyenas to destroy everything in their path to advance further into the hideout. Every Pokemon belonging to the grunts that challenged them were defeated, causing them to retreat. All was going well, and once they got past the sector, they were ready to split up and challenge the respective admins, along with Archie.

"Tabitha, you take on Matt, and Courtney, you take on Shelly." Both of them nodded and set off to find the admins. Maxie was heading towards Archie's room, ready to battle him. Win or lose, he just needed to stall. All they were going for was the Blue Orb.

Maxie creaked open the door to Archie's room. "Archie..." The readhead whispered, trying to sound ominous. Archie jumped in his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Maxie remarked as he slowly walked into the room. "You  _really_ didn't hear us barge into your hideout and take everyone on? You have some great team leading skills." Maxie said sarcastically. "Now battle me, unless you want the Blue Orb stolen."

"Why you..." Archie growled. Maxie reached in his pocket to grab the pokeball holding his Camerupt.

"Not so fast, Maxie." Archie snapped. "Let's make a bet. If you win, you get the Blue Orb." Maxie chuckled. "That's some kind of sacrifice." Archie snarled. "Zip it, you. If I win, you have to do something special for me."

"Oh now, what is that?" Maxie questioned. "What is this  _special_ thing that I have to do?"

"You have to let me fuck you."

Maxie's heart almost stopped when he heard this. Archie had to be joking. He wanted to fuck him? He was confused, but he had to stall him somehow. At this point, he couldn't lose. He couldn't just let this happen.

_"I'd like to see you try."_

* * *

 

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Maxie screamed at Archie, now completely bare from the clothes that Archie stripped from him.

"What? You lost. We made a bet, remember?"

Maxie was clawing at Archie's back, biting into his collarbone, trying everything he could to get his rival to release him. Nothing seemed to be working. Archie was determined to fill this end of the bet.

Archie shoved Maxie onto the bed. The redhead's face was red with rage and embarrassment. He was pushing at Archie's chest, trying to prevent him from coming any closer. His arms soon got tired. Archie was too strong. At this point, Maxie just gave in. His arms fell to his sides.

"You look awfully cute like this." Archie teased. "Shut up." Maxie snarled. Archie caressed Maxie's sides, eventually tightly gripping his hips. Archie positioned himself closer until his dick finally entered his rival.

The redhead yelped. It was a hot burn. Archie's cock slipped all the way through. A groan escaped Maxie's lips. "Fuck Maxie, you're so tight..." Archie whispered in his rival's ear.

Archie started to move. It was rapid. Obscene slapping noises filled the room and could be possibly be heard outside of it. Maxie couldn't help himself. He was making noises that encouraged Archie to go even faster. Maxie was whimpering his enemy's name.

Then, Archie's cock hit Maxie's prostate. It was hard, causing Maxie to yelp again. "Archie, not there, please..." he whined. The redhead didn't want to cum. This was his enemy. His enemy, out of anyone, fucking him senseless. He just couldn't cum.

But he was secretly enjoying this.

Maxie just gave up at this point. Archie wouldn't stop. He was going faster, hitting his prostate even more. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so close that keeping it all in felt agonizing.

"Archie... I'm gonna cum..." Maxie whimpered. He got a response from his rival that he didn't expect. "Me too."

With one last hit on his prostate, Maxie released, cum spilling out over his stomach and chest. Archie's hot seed filled Maxie up as well, his rival's cock throbbing against his walls.

Archie pulled out. "Oh my Arceus Maxie..." He chuckled. "Look at it all leak out." Maxie couldn't even tell him to shut up at this point. He was too exhausted. He didn't even feel like he could make it back to the submarine.

The redhead stood up, legs quivering from what he just experienced. He was sore and could barely walk. He put his clothes back on, looking back at Archie.

"I hate you." Maxie muttered to Archie, blushing. Once he was fully clothed again, he limped out of the room. He wasn't expecting to see Tabitha right outside.

"Is everything alright?" Tabitha asked, concerned. Maxie scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess... Did everything go well?"

"Yeah. Courtney got the Blue Orb." Maxie's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Yeah, she's back at the Submarine. She told me to come find you since she didn't want to leave without you."

"Well, I'm glad everything went smoothly." Maxie sighed. "Come on, let's head back." He said before they both walked back to the entrance.


	2. It's My Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was probably the most tame. This is where things get real and where the tags start to kick in. Leave while you still can.

By the time Maxie and Tabitha got back to the submarine, the redhead had his arm wrapped around Tabitha's shoulder. He still couldn't believe what Archie had done to him. Courtney looked surprised as the two of them entered the submarine. "Tabitha, what happened to Maxie?" Courtney asked. Maxie let out a quiet groan.

"I'm not sure... He came out of Archie's room and he looked super tired." Tabitha responded, looking back at his leader. Maxie's head was resting on his shoulder. "I think he passed out."

"Oh Arceus..." Courtney gasped. "He should get some rest. We need to take him back to our base, STAT." she directed as they started the engine.

* * *

Once Maxie woke up, night had fallen and he was on his couch in his living room. Nobody was there, all was quiet. He groaned in frustration. He was well rested in the middle of the night. Great.

But that wasn't the most of his worries.

He was still confused about what happened earlier. Did Archie have feelings for him? Was it hate sex? Or was it a dare?

Maxie wasn't even sure if he even liked it or not. Not like he was going to do it again. Not with his worst enemy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, then it creaked open. The boss turned his head. It was too dark to see exactly who it was.

"Maxie? I just wanted to check on you." He could tell from the figure's voice now. It was Tabitha.

"Mmh..." Maxie hummed. "Why do you care so much? Just go to bed already."

"Because you're my boss! It's my duty to care for you, isn't it?" Maxie growled. He didn't hate this, but he could take care of himself. He wasn't _that_ old. "Here, I made this for you." Tabitha handed Maxie a cup of tea. "It's sleepy tea! It'll help you sleep better."

"Thanks..." Maxie sighed as he took a sip. It was warm and slightly bitter. His eyes started to droop as Tabitha exited the room with a "good night."

* * *

It was well into the afternoon. Maxie had finished giving his orders to the grunts and he was back in his room, resting on the couch. He was still a little grumpy from what happened a day ago, but not as much as he was before. His ass didn't hurt anymore, so that was good.

There was another knock on Maxie's door. What now? He was still tired and he felt like taking a nap again. Does the sleepy tea really take this long to wear off? "Come in..." He groaned as he sat up, yawning.

It was Tabitha again. "Hey boss..." Tabitha smirked as he shut the door. "I got another surprise for you." Maxie's eyes drooped. "Huh? What's that?" Tabitha sat down on the couch and popped a pill into Maxie's mouth. "Tabitha, what was tha--" He stuck his fingers into Maxie's mouth. The readhead started to suckle mindlessly, the pill gently sliding down his throat.

He didn't want to question anything anymore. Everything started to feel so good.

Maxie huffed into Tabitha's mouth as the two began to kiss. Part of Maxie was encouraging him to quit, and it finally set in once Tabitha rested his hand on Maxie's thigh.

"Wait." The boss pulled his lips away from the admin's. "I... don't... feel like this towards you. We can't do this!"

"We can, Maxie." The admin retorted. "Did you think I didn't hear what happened in Archie's room?"

Maxie's eyes widened. He was there long enough to hear it?

"You  _hate_ Archie. Don't say you'd rather have him fuck you than  _me_." Tabitha snarled and started to unbuckle his belt. "Now lay down and take off your pants."

The admin shoved Maxie down onto the couch and yanked off his pants. "Tabitha, wait..." Maxie pleaded. It wasn't enough to stop Tabitha. Soon enough, his cock was inside Maxie.

It was so thick. Thicker than Archie's. Maxie couldn't help but drool a little as he was being pounded once again. Sharp moans escaped from him through every thrust. Tabitha was holding his boss down, trying to keep him from breaking free.

Maxie gave up again. Everything felt so good. He was starting to see stars, and it wasn't long until his head was back with his tongue lolling out.

"Boss, you look so ridiculous. Shouldn't you act a little more formal like you usually do?"

Maxie could only respond with huffs and moans. Tears were welling in his eyes. Everything felt so good.

So good.

It was almost hypnotizing.

With a few more hard pounds, Tabitha came inside of Maxie, and the boss soon followed, coating his own stomach with his release.

The admin pulled out of his boss. "You know, Maxie... I wouldn't mind doing this again." Tabitha chuckled as he pulled up his pants and left the room.

The door shut and Maxie looked towards the door, the tears that welled up earlier now rolling down his cheek.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you your chance. There is no escaping now.


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 2/20/19 after a critique from my friend. Now it makes sense and the plot remains unchanged.

"Keep it down. We don't want anyone to hear us, right?"

Maxie slowly nodded while tears rolled down his cheek. Tabitha came and fucked him every night for the past week, and the boss was getting sick of it. Not only that, but the admin threatened to lock him up and use Maxie as his "toy" until the admin got bored. The boss was sick of him being bossed around by his lower members. The redhead winced as the admin's cock slowly pressed inside of him, then slowly starting to thrust in and out.

"Fuck boss, you're still so tight..." Tabitha's hand moved from pinning his boss down to caressing one of his cheeks, smudging some of the tears. "Don't cry, Maxie. You like this, right?" Maxie shook his head. The boss knew he gave in. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Maxie started to sob.

"I don't like this. Just stop already..."

The admin grasped Maxie's neck, choking him. Sharp breaths escaped from the redhead's mouth as he was plowed into even harder. He could barely breathe.

"You know, boss, your refusal just makes me even harder." Maxie was whispering "stop" with the breath that he had, but Tabitha didn't hear him, and he didn't want to listen. At this point, he didn't care if anyone heard him.

The admin grunted as his seed spilled inside of his boss. After this, Maxie was struggling, trying to get Tabitha to stop choking him. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" The admin chuckled, releasing his boss. The redhead gasped, finally able to breathe again. He adjusted his glasses while Tabitha got dressed and headed out of the room.

"Nyahahaha... See you tomorrow, boss."

Maxie had had enough. He didn't feel this way for Tabitha. He needed to leave.

After what happened with Archie at the Team Aqua's HQ, Maxie couldn't say he  _hated_ his rival anymore. He just didn't know what to say.

He wanted to go back to Archie.

That's who he had feelings for.

* * *

That was it. Maxie had given his final orders as the leader of Team Magma, however, he kept the final part a secret. Almost everyone had left. Maxie went up to one grunt that almost left the room.

"Excuse me, could you do me a favor... And well..."

Maxie couldn't say he was abandoning his job as the boss. He had to make an excuse.

"Can you take me to Team Aqua's base? I'm going to... uhh..."

"On your own?" The grunt questioned incredulously. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Uhh, yeah!" The boss replied. "I definitely can, I am the great--"

"I'll take you there, but only under one condition." The grunt retorted. "I heard you and Tabitha in your room earlier. Now I want a piece of you. Get on your knees."

"What?" Maxie asked. "You can't boss me around, I'm the one that's--"

"Get. On. Your. Knees." The grunt growled. Maxie sighed, knowing that his only chance of escape was to comply.

The grunt unbuckled his belt, his cock now exposed. "Now suck."

Maxie growled. He's been through enough of this already. The boss stared at the grunt up above him with furrowed brows. "Don't just sit there. You wanna go to Team Aqua's base or what?" The lower member scoffed.

Maxie took a deep breath. It was okay. Just one last time. Then it would be over. Then he would be in Archie's arms. All he had to do was suck a guy's dick, and then he wouldn't have to be bossed around by people lower than him anymore.

Maxie licked the tip, and slowly pressed the grunt's cock into his mouth. The redhead began to suck and bob his head, but it was agonizingly slow.

"Fuck Maxie..." The grunt groaned. He was obviously getting a kick out of this. "I never knew you'd end up taking orders from one of the lowest members of your team." The lower member mocked, grabbing Maxie's head and running his fingers through the boss' hair. Maxie sped up in spite of the remark, the grunt sharply moaning in response. The grunt didn't seem to understand him, and started moaning obscene praises. "Keep going, you fucking slut... Ah yeahh..."

The boss didn't appreciate the crude "praises" that the grunt was calling him. He was taken off guard when the grunt started to thrust into Maxie's mouth. The boss gagged.

"Ahh yeah, take it all in..." The grunt slapped Maxie. "Good boss..."

Maxie didn't appreciate getting his throat plowed either. He furrowed his brows, looking up at the grunt. The readhead grasped the grunt's legs, digging his nails into them out of rage. He didn't appreciate any of this. The underling's cock hit the back of Maxie's throat, causing him to wretch. "I'm getting close..."

"Close" was an understatement, because soon after, the grunt's cum shot into Maxie's throat. Startled, Maxie spit some of the release onto the underling's cock. Once the grunt pulled out, the boss was choking, his fist clenched against his chest.

"Don't even think about spitting. Swallow it." The underling ordered. The redhead coughed it back into his tongue, finally allowing him to swallow it. He wiped the last bit of the grunt's release off of his face with his thumb, licking the extra cum off of it.

"Look at that." The grunt snorted. "I never knew the boss was such a _whore_. Now get in the submarine. I'm not the one to give up promises, even if I did get a sloppy blowjob." Maxie slowly got up and followed the grunt into the submarine, ready to head off to his "rival's" base.

The boss decided to never tell anyone his new intentions. The only ones who'd know are the ones he's going to meet.


End file.
